


A Pleasant Distraction

by MissMeggo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perhaps we could continue the game in my rooms my lady.”  His voice was deep, assured yet hesitant, and his eyes held a dark glint of promised pleasure.<br/>“I’m finding myself tiring of Wicked Grace,” she hedged, not wanting to presume his intentions.<br/>“I’m sure we can pass the time some other way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A decade before the Inquisition, Mairwen Cadash enjoys a night of pleasure with a nameless, dark haired stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Distraction

"Orzamaar never changes,” Mairwen groused to herself, hefting the first decent drink of ale she’d had in weeks. The trading mission had exceeded her uncle’s expectations and coin had flowed freely, especially to those he favored. Barely eighteen and she was poised to become one of the best traders of illicit surface items the carta had in recent history.  
And she was an even better assassin.

The coin in her purse weighed heavily against her thigh. The mark saw her as innocent, naive, just as Mairwen preferred. Little had he known the bottle of Antivan brandy he coveted had contained an extra ingredient or two. Notoriously greedy, the dwarf lord consumed nearly all the bottle that evening as he tried to seduce her into his bed. Mairwen left him passed out in his study, the breath already slowing in his body.

Most of the coin had been invested, Mairwen didn’t plan to be with the Carta forever, contrary to what her family thought, but for now, she had a comfortably full coin purse, a tankard of surfacer ale, and a belly full of something other than nug and deep mushrooms. The only thing missing was a warm body next to her. It had been months since another had warmed her bed, not since Gevil and his men had taken off for Kirkwall. Finding another dwarf so far away from Orzamaar’s gates or a larger trading city would be nearly impossible but, unlike many surfacers, she found humans as appealing as dwarves.

  
The tavern also served as the small town’s inn, comfortable if small rooms housed above the dimly lit bar. She had spent the past hour watching patrons nurse their alcohol or devour bowls of rich stew and crusty loaves of bread, her own long since eaten. Few kept her attention long, until he emerged from the stairs leading to the rooms.

  
Average height for a human, he had a broad, solid build that spoke of work hardened muscle. The plain tunic and pants were of high quality, but dusty and worn. A sword for hire down on his luck? Dark stubble covered in jaw while secrets and sadness shadowed his eyes. He bypassed the bar, instead tucking himself into an empty table, back pressed against a wall. Mairwen ordered herself a second tankard of ale and settled in to watch the stranger.

He was unfailingly polite, handing the young elf serving him extra silvers, even after surreptitiously counting the meager few held in his hand. Though he ate the stew and bread with an eagerness of man who had missed multiple meals, his manners never faltered. Instead of ale, a flask of water sat beside him, even as he eyed the passing tankards with something akin to longing.

Decision made and her own glass long since emptied, she ordered two more and pointed to the lone man’s table, dropping an extra coin onto the scarred wood of the bar. Unabashed she strode across the tavern, ignoring the curious and occasional hate filled gazes that turned towards her. She slid into the chair across from him, a smile working its way across her face as she placed a deck of cards on the table.

“Care for a game?”  
He eyed her a moment, wariness replacing the sadness on his face. “What are we wagering?”  
“Friendly game. No wagers.”  
“Wicked Grace or Diamondback?”  
Her estimation rose as he named the game favored among dwarves. “Either or.”  
“Wicked Grace it is then. I’ll cut the deck.”

Her grin sharp, Mairwen settled comfortably into her chair, smiling her thanks as the drinks were delivered. She pushed one of them towards her new companion and focused on the cards in front of her. The first few games passed with barely a word spoken, both intent on learning the tells of the others. Both played in a friendly, if cutthroat, fashion and they were evenly matched. The coin in her purse ensured a steady flow of drinks to their table and eventually silence was replaced with the casual conversation of strangers. Unspoken, neither gave nor asked for the others name. They focused on the cards at hand and safe, neutral topics until the barkeep called out for last drinks. Reluctantly, Mairwen swept the cards up, only to have one large hand cover both of hers.

  
“Perhaps we could continue the game in my rooms my lady.” His voice was deep, assured yet hesitant and his eyes held a dark glint of promised pleasure.  
“I’m finding myself tiring of Wicked Grace,” she hedged, not wanting to presume his intentions.  
“I’m sure we can pass the time some other way.”  
A fission of anticipation ran through her as she returned his heated gaze. “Then lead the way ser.”

They made their way up the staircase in companionable silence, his hand a heavy, yet comfortable, weight at the center of her back. He led her down a narrow hallway to a cozy, clean set of rooms. As the door swung shut, Mairwen found herself pressed against its solid weight. He bent slightly, hands settling below her ass as he lifted her, legs twining around his waist instinctively.  
His head lowered, then he paused, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. “Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

At her simple agreement, his lips lowered towards her. The kiss was softer, more leisurely that Mairwen expected and she found herself relaxing into the heady mixture of anticipation and comfort. He never settled in one spot, instead peppering small kisses wherever desire took him, searching for spots that elicited sighs and quiet whimpers of enjoyment. It was Mairwen who finally captured his face between her hands and pressed forward, tongue tracing the seam of his lips until they parted beneath her.

Yet the pace remained languid, each reveling in the slow exploration of the other. Time seemed to slow as the two lost themselves in each other until finally she felt his hands flex under her ass, gliding up towards the small of her back. Strong hands and arms braced her as he pulled away from the wall, carrying her the short distance towards his bed.

The sharp jostle she anticipated never came as he settled her almost reverently against the thin mattress. Callouses graced the hands that slowly worked the buttons of her coat and she shivered, anticipating the feel of them against her skin. There were many ways one earned hands like that she knew, but instinctively she knew it came from carrying a sword or knife instead of toiling in a field. Eagerness quickly replaced the languid feeling of anticipation as she helped him strip her of coat and tunic, breastband following quickly behind.

A hand covered hers though, before she work the ties of her trousers and she paused as he knelt beside her on the bed. The hands she watched as they played cards settled warm against the skin of her waist. His thumbs drew patterns against the delicate skin as he drew them closer, skimming against her ribs. Almost reverently, he cupped both breasts, setting those talented thumbs to her already taut nipples. He stroked across them, feather light, smiling at her sharp intake of breath. He repeated the motion, his touch firmer, watching as pleasure chased across her face until Mairwen’s eyes fluttered shut. Lost in the sensation she whimpered as his ministrations slowed and ended, only to cry out when lips and tongue replaced a thumb. Her hands flew to his head, burying deep into his dark hair, pressing him closer.

He alternated attention from one nipple to the other, each time different. Reverent licks were replaced by the pleasurable pressure of teeth and suction. Featherlight fingers firmed to gentle pinching, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. Distracted by his clever mouth, Mairwen missed his hands traveling down her body, undoing the laces until she felt his warm hand press against her smalls.  
Surprised, she arched up against him, pressing closer still. He chuckled against her breast, pulling away to slide down her body and stand beside the bed once again. Dazed, she sat up to help him push at the leather of her boots and rough fabric of her trousers. Once free from the fabric, she slid her smalls down, kicking them away from the small pile of clothing that grew beside the bed.  
Hands spanned her waist as he pulled her to the edge of the bed. Discarded clothes cushioned his knees as he knelt between her spread thighs. “Lay back down,” he ordered.

Desire blossomed into full blown lust as she fell back towards the mattress. She was no blushing virgin, but her trysts were often short, quick things meant to relieve stress or work off the highs of adrenaline. The press of fingers against her was familiar, but the warm puff of air against damp skin was not. A thick finger delved against her seam and Mairwen couldn’t bite back the moan of anticipation that worked through her. A thick finger slid easily into her, thumb settling against her clit. Her hips arched up from the bed in pleasure as she clawed at the blankets under her. He set a slow, deliberate rhythm until she writhed beneath him.

A heavy arm banded across her stomach, pinning her to the mattress as his hand pulled away. A whine of protest escaped her lips and Mairwen swore she heard him chuckle before his mouth descended. The first press of his tongue sent bolts of pleasure through her. He held her in place as his tongue swept across her clit, firm then soft, never the same. Tight circle became broad strokes until Mairwen’s hands tangled in his hair, urging him to please let her come.

Taking pity, he focused his ministrations on her clit, letting her pleasure build until she cried out. Her hips arched up against his arm as release pulsed through her. As her body grew languid, he slowed, pulling away to place a kiss against the soft skin of her thighs. A smug smile crossed his face as he looked up at her.  
Rocking back on his heels, he stood. Eyes never leaving her face, he deliberately worked the buttons of his tunic. Mairwen’s eyes roved over the exposed skin. He was muscular as she imagined, but lacked the harsh definition many humans found attractive. Coarse hair covered his torso and she shivered imagining the feel of it against her. He worked the laces of his pants and she found herself distracted as his cock sprang free.

Clothes discarded, he stroked himself slightly as stepped back between her legs, the mattress leaving her at nearly a perfect height. With a shake of her head, Mairwen scooted back towards the center of the bed, ignoring his frown.

“Your turn,” she murmured, gesturing for him to lay beside her. As he settled, she rose to her knees, swinging one across his waist before he could say a word. Hips bracketed between her legs, she rose, settling herself above his cock. Strong hands settled on her waist and she smiled down at him. Wordlessly, he guided her down onto him, letting her adjust. Mairwen rolled her hips experimentally and grinned as she choked back a groan.

His hands tightened on her hips as she set a slow, languid pace. She leaned forward to trail small fingers through the hair covering his chest, scraping fingernails against his nipples. He bucked up into her sharply and neither one attempted to bite back their pleased noises.

Her pace quickened as his hands traced upwards to cup her breasts again. Quiet pants and pleasured noises filled the room as she moved above him. Clever man that he was, he used what knowledge he gained earlier in the night to slowly build the tension in her again. Fingers pinched at her nipples and she covered his large hands with her own smaller ones. The slow, deliberate paced she kept quicked as she chased after another orgasm.

Mairwen pushed at his hands, settling them back at her waist as she bent to brace herself against his chest. Her hips sank down faster, chasing the pleasure both of them needed. His hands tightened, guiding her down harder, then shifted, a thumb settling against her clit. She cried out, the steady roll of her hips growing erratic as he circled the bundle of nerves. His heels dug into the mattress as he stroked up into her with more force.

A stream of pleas fell from her lips as she climbed closer to the peak. She watched as his face tightened and felt him surge beneath her. With a guttural groan he arced off the bed and she felt him spill inside of her. His thumb pressed tight against her clit and she felt her second orgasm wash over her, the desperate roll of her hips slowing as the tremors gentled, leaving her boneless.

Mairwen collapsed against his chest, feeling him slip from her as he tugged her up to tuck the crown of her head beneath his chin. Strong arms banded around her back as they lay together, bodies cooling in the evening air. She felt him press kisses against her forehead and hair, murmuring quiet words of praise and thanks she could barely make out.

She listened as his breathing evened, the heartbeat beneath her ear slowed. As the arms around her loosened as sleep overtook him, Mairwen let herself get lost in the comfort of a warm embrace. She knew it would be easy to sleep, to wake in the early morning, to take his cock between his lips and coax another round of pleasure for both of them.

Which is why she slid from his arms before the sun edged over the horizon, careful to not wake him. On silent feet she slid on her tunic and pants, foregoing the boots and underclothes, ignoring the wetness still between her legs. She would clean up in her own rooms before slipping out into the early morning dawn. The carta, and her next assignment would be waiting for her in the next town.

All she would take with her were pleasant memories of the dark haired man who brought her such pleasure and whose eyes held a secret sadness.


End file.
